When You Wish Upon A Star
by KandyHouse
Summary: Demyx turns to Jiminy Cricket for help. He wants to know if he wishes for his heart, will his wish come true? This is a oneshot.


**Author's Notes:** It's a one shot. Pretty short. Doesn't have a happy ending. Did I mention that this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction ever? Well, it is. So it will probably be…I dunno. Just not very good I suppose. If you're willing to read it and give it a try though, I'd appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. I own nothing. Not making any profit off of this.

------

Demyx seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sora couldn't even summon his keyblade in time. Demyx was there a moment, he suddenly breezed past Sora, and then he was gone. Donald, Goofy, and Sora really had no clue what the point of Demyx's visit had been. And they never noticed who Demyx had swiped as he ran past them.

Demyx had _snapped_. His mind was on overload. He opened a portal at random, ran through it, and exited into a place he didn't even recognize. Carefully, and very gently, he removed what he had stolen from his pocket.

Jiminy Cricket frowned up at him, looking confused, scared, and anxious. "What do you want with me?" he asked. Demyx held Jiminy carefully, being sure not to crush him. But he also did not let the cricket escape.

"Please…" Demyx started, and his voice shook with _emotion. _"Please…sing the song." Jiminy found the hands he was being held in were shaking. He _feared_ that Demyx was about to crush him in his grip, but then he looked up at Demyx's face. Tears streamed down from Demyx's eyes.

"Please, sing the song." Demyx repeated. Jiminy blinked. Song?

"What song?" Jiminy asked.

"When You Wish Upon A Star!" Demyx shouted. Jiminy stared at him incredulously. He was being asked to sing? Why? And what had Demyx so shaken up? Not willing to go against his captor's commands, he began to sing:

"_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you."_

He sang the first verse. Demyx stared at him; his face displayed many _emotions. Disbelief, frustration, sorrow, anger_, but most of all: _hope_. Jiminy continued:

_"If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do."_

Demyx's face fell at this verse, and the nobody seemed to sadden further. Jiminy continued, struggling to keep his voice steady.

_"Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing."_

Demyx's face took on a bitter expression. Fate was not kind. Fate was never kind. Jiminy finished the song anyway:

_"Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true."_

Silence stretched between the two, captor and captive, for several long minutes.

"Do you believe in what you sing?" Demyx asked.

"Yes." Jiminy replied, recalling his experiences with Pinocchio. He truly believed.

"I don't have a heart. But…I believe." Demyx's voice took on a desperate tone that Jiminy had never, ever, ever heard before in his whole life. And considering that he traveled with Sora, he had seen and heard a lot of things said. Demyx continued in a rush, "If I wish on a star for my heart back will it come true?!"

Jiminy had to pause a moment, just to take it all in. This nobody was coming to him, him of all people!

"It shouldn't make a difference who I am, right? Like your song says!" Demyx said, "Fate is kind! She won't discriminate against me just 'cause I'm a nobody, right? I dream for my heart! But to get it back…is that request too extreme. Are the others right…am I just a stupid dreamer?"

Jiminy just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought it through very carefully, and when he was absolutely certain, he replied. This is what he said:

"If you wish, with all your might, upon a star…your dream WILL come true. It does not matter that you don't have a heart to wish with in the first place. Your dream WILL come true if you truly believe."

And Demyx smiled sincerely. He truly did believe. Who cared what the other Organization members thought? He believed, and that is what mattered.

Demyx returned Jiminy to Sora without a goodbye. Only a hopeful smile. Sora didn't even realize Jiminy had been missing.

Every night Demyx would portal to the world of Pinocchio. And every night he wished upon the brightest star he could find in the dark velvet sky.

"I wish for my heart to come back to me." He said.

Every night he did this, without fail. He did this for over three months. His wish did not come true. A few days after giving up hope Xemnas sent him on a mission. It involved fighting Sora.

Demyx knew he would lose. He wasn't strong. He was weak. He was a foolish, broken dreamer. And as he faded away he suddenly called out, glaring at a spot on Sora's shoulder. Jiminy Cricket stood in that spot.

"Liar!" Demyx accused, before finally fading away into darkness. And Jiminy openly cried on Sora's shoulder.

Sora did not understand; he never could or would. Neither would Donald or Goofy.

And Jiminy Cricket was never so sure of his beliefs ever again. After seeing the _disappointed _and _hopeless _look on Demyx's face he never truly believed again.

END


End file.
